


Cảnh sát và người Đẹp

by Helia (caretta)



Series: Original Works [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fuck the Police, M/M, in a literal sense
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caretta/pseuds/Helia
Summary: Inspiration.
Series: Original Works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842676





	Cảnh sát và người Đẹp

Từ khi đạt chiều cao trưởng thành ở mức 1m50, Dương Trần Đẹp đã luôn có cách khiến những kẻ cao hơn phải ngước nhìn mình.

Dù sao mày mét 7 hay mét 8 cũng vô ích, nếu trước mặt tao mày luôn phải quỳ gối, bị trói vào ghế, đạp dép vào mặt hay lật sấp xuống bàn.

So ra thì tình trạng tên cảnh sát này hết sức lạc quan. Tỉ như gã đang nằm ngửa, tỉ như quần áo gã còn nguyên, tỉ như cả người chưa xây xát tí nào, tỉ như suốt 5' vừa qua... Đẹp nhận thấy mình đang ngắm khóe môi đối tượng.

Đôi môi rất mỏng, rất bóng, cong như cánh cung, lúc nào cũng như in một nụ cười khiêu khích, mà kết hợp với đôi mắt một mí kia, Đẹp chỉ có thể dùng từ "đĩ" để mô tả mà thôi.

Khóe miệng cười ấy đặt trên người một cảnh sát, với kẻ như Đẹp đúng là món khoái khẩu không thể chối từ.

Lồng ngực phập phồng đều đặn bất thần ngưng bặt, sau đó xẹp xuống để vuột ra một tiếng rên rất khẽ. Đẹp bình tĩnh khoanh tay. Hắn dùng vừa đủ sức để tên kia chỉ ngất trong một thời gian ngắn -- trán không chảy máu, nhưng đảm bảo sẽ nhức đến sáng mai.

Hùng gắng gượng mấy lần để nhấc lên mí mắt nặng nề. Máu dồn thình thịch bên thái dương và ù cả hai tai, Hùng chỉ mơ hồ biết mình đang nằm trong một gian nhà lán tranh tối tranh sáng. Hùng thử cựa quậy một chút, thứ gì cứa vào hai cổ tay bắt chéo trên đầu, lạnh thấu xương.

Tầm mắt mờ nhạt dần dần tập trung. Vừa thấy cái bóng ung dung đứng ngay trước mặt, Hùng giật mình ngồi bật dậy, để rồi bị cơn đau choáng váng cùng còng tay tàn nhẫn giật lại xuống giường.

Hùng vật ra thở dốc, cái giường như chao đảo, và đáy mắt kẻ vẫn im lặng theo dõi lóe lên một tia thỏa mãn.

"Tên?"

Hùng ngỡ mình nghe lầm.

"Sao..."

Đẹp thong thả kéo một chiếc ghế đến bên giường. ngồi vắt chân chữ ngũ. Không hiểu vô tình hay cố ý, gương mặt hắn vẫn hoàn toàn chìm trong bóng tối. Hắn lặp lại, bình tĩnh như dẫn dắt một đứa trẻ.

"Tên?"

Hùng liếm liếm môi, họng bỗng nhiên khô khốc. Mọi thứ vẫn còn mờ mịt, chuyện đã xảy ra lóe qua đầu như chớp và Hùng không có cách nào nắm bắt chúng mà tạo thành một câu chuyện tổng thể. Thẩm vấn Năm Cóc...? Không, đấy là chiều hôm qua... Gặp xe ôm... Mấy tiếng để Năm Cóc khai ra gì đó... ai đó... bán thuốc phiện cho dân xóm 7... Xe ôm chỉ lối đến bờ mương...

"Láng thứ sáu bên trái nớ, gua mép nước ờ"... Ai...

"Dương Trần Đẹp?"

Hùng tự hào là mình nói không đứt quãng, dù đầu nặng trịch trong khi người cứ như nổi bồng bềnh.

"Tao hỏi tên mày."

Hùng chau mày, nếu nằm thật yên cơn đau sẽ đỡ hơn một chút. Cứ như ai đang chọc đũa vào sọ mà ngoáy loạn não lên. Tên... Thẻ công an phải kẹp trên áo chứ? Hùng không nhớ bằng cách nào mình đến đây, nhưng màu xanh bên rìa mắt cho thấy gã đang mặc đồng phục.

Dường như đoán được suy nghĩ của Hùng, Đẹp (?) giơ cái thẻ lên, lắc nhẹ.

"Tự nói."

"Nhiễu sự," Hùng suýt thốt ra. Thay vào đó gã nhắm nghiền mắt, ổn định cái sọ đang quay quay lần nữa, gằn từng chữ.

"Nguyễn. Quốc. Hùng."

Ngoài dự đoán của Hùng, một bàn tay vươn đến vỗ vỗ đầu gã.

"Ngoan lắm."

Hùng giật nảy mình, lắc đầu tránh cái tay ấn ngay chỗ Hùng biết đang hình thành một vết bầm khủng khiếp. Ngón tay ngoan cố đuổi theo, Hùng bật rít qua kẽ răng, há miệng cắn.

Tay rụt về đúng lúc, giọng Đẹp ung dung như chưa có chuyện gì xảy ra.

"Đến đây có việc gì?"

Hùng hơi xì ra -- có thể mà cũng phải hỏi.

"Tìm mày."

Vẫn cái giọng đáng đánh.

"Tìm tao có việc gì?"

"Gô cổ mày cho đi tù rục xương!" Hùng rất muốn nói thế, nhưng đến phút chót kìm lại được. Gã liếc xéo chỗ bóng chiều nhập nhoạng che đi đôi mắt tên kia, cười đểu,

"Công an phường tổ chức trao giải thưởng cho cá nhân xuất sắc, có thành tích tốt trong lao động và học tập. Tôi được cử đi mời anh đến nhận giải."

Mi mắt tên kia bất thần nhấc lên, theo cách để hai con ngươi bắt được ánh sáng, long lanh như mắt mèo.

"Giải thưởng là bao nhiêu?"

Hùng không phân biệt được giọng hắn là nghiêm túc hay bỡn cợt. Gã cũng cóc quan tâm.

"Một bộ quần áo, một cốc nhựa, một bàn chải đánh răng, một tấm màn và một cái chăn mỏng. Tổng trị giá lên đến 50 nghìn đồng."

Còn thiếu còng tay có màu tùy chọn nữa thôi. Hùng ước gì mình được gãi mũi để tỏ thái độ.

"Nhiều vậy cơ đấy, phước đức quá. Không biết tôi được trao giải nhờ đóng góp gì?"

Bọn đàn em nếu nghe thấy ý cười lồng trong giọng Đẹp lúc này chắc chắn sẽ xô nhau bơi sang bờ kia mương bỏ trốn. Nhưng gã cảnh sát nào đó còn chưa biết mùi nguy hiểm, vẫn đắc ý tiếp tục.

"Tuyên truyền, cổ vũ thói quen tốt trong tầng lớp thanh thiếu niên; tạo công ăn việc làm cho bà con khối xóm; không ngừng sáng tạo, đổi mới cách thức kinh doanh; và tự hào đem sản phẩm Việt Nam đến với bạn bè quốc tế."

"Tức đi, tức đi rồi rống lên mày đi buôn thuốc phiện một nắng hai sương mới được vài chục tỷ đồng luôn càng tốt." Hùng cười đến quên cả đau. Đúng như gã nghĩ, sau vài giây hít thở đều đặn, Đẹp đứng dậy, bước đến bên giường.

Một tiếng trước đó khi Hùng bước chân vào lán, hai bàn tay từ phía sau chớp nhoáng nắm đầu gã đập xuống mặt bàn. Vài nơ-ron còn hoạt động trong não thầm biết ơn lúc ấy gã không nhìn thấy gương mặt này, vì nếu có... Sếp Nguyên, em phải làm sếp thất vọng rồi.

Không thể trách vốn từ của ba má hắn nghèo nàn, vì trần đời chắc không có gương mặt nào xứng hơn với cái tên "Đẹp."

Mắt Hùng nhảy loạn như tim đập. Dõi từ cái mũi thanh thanh, xuống xương đòn lộ dưới cổ áo, dừng thật lâu ở mắt, trốn xuống cánh môi ươn ướt, chạy lên lông mi dài, lại rơi vào mắt, và cuối cùng chết đứt ở đó.

Là đôi mắt nói cho Hùng điều gã cũng biết -- số mày coi như xong!

Là đôi mắt không cho gã thở, ngực trồi sụt gấp gáp nhưng không lấy nổi một chút dưỡng khí nào.

Toàn bộ con người Hùng phản chiếu trong đó, nếu gã còn nhìn được, còn nghĩ được, còn biết mình tên là Hùng hay mặt mũi mình trông như thế nào.

Bên tai gã, sau lưng gã, sự dày vò cùng giọng nói như tra tấn cứ lặp đi lặp lại.

"Tên?"

"Dương... Trần Đẹp..."

"Tên?"

"Trâ-- a... a..."

"Tên?"

"Đẹp! A...! Trần Đẹp!"

"Tên?"

"..."

***

Đẹp làm đến khi tên kia mất tiếng, rồi làm thêm một trận trước khi trùm chăn ngủ. Trưa hôm sau hắn thử, Hùng chỉ biết lắc đầu, giọng khản đặc, trông như sắp khóc. Đẹp cứ làm, gã khóc thật. Hơi muộn, nhưng để khuyến khích Đẹp dừng lại sau hai hiệp nữa.

Không thể phá hỏng ngay được. Phải giữ gã luôn bấp bênh trên bờ vực vô vọng và điên loạn, thú vị hơn và chơi thế mới bền.

Hít vào lồng ngực không khí lành lạnh của buổi chiều xóm 7, Đẹp mỉm cười bấm điện thoại.

"Anh Nguyên à, đứa này em duyệt."

Hết.

=================================

Dự là khẩu súng trong prompt của bạn cảnh sát đã được chuyển đổi mục đích sử dụng =))))


End file.
